


Why the TARDIS is Blue

by antebunny



Series: Fanfic Poems [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Meta, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny
Summary: Fantastic Rose TylerHad to bid her adieusAsk Donna, “Where’s the Doctor?”She’ll reply, “Doctor Who?”
Relationships: The Doctor & companions
Series: Fanfic Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431748
Kudos: 15





	Why the TARDIS is Blue

Fantastic Rose Tyler

Had to bid her adieus

Ask Donna, “Where’s the Doctor?”

She’ll reply, “Doctor Who?”

The archaeologist River

And her parents, the Ponds

Had fun with their Doctor

But now they’re all gone

The Impossible Girl

And good Captain Jack

Have all walked away

And won’t ever come back

Oh, they come and they go–

Bill, Martha and Sarah Jane

But no matter who’s next

It just won’t be the same

See, when the TARDIS doors close

Each and every companion

Will forever be gone

(Much luv, xo, the fandom)

So ask me again

Why the TARDIS is blue

There the Doctor resides–

Both hearts torn in two

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
